I Want Your Bite
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: For unknown reasons, Omega Heats get activated all over Berk ahead of schedule. Chaos ensues. Cloudjumper is the only one concerned about it. [Toothless/Hiccup, Camicazi/Astrid, Snotlout/Tuffnut, Eret/Stormfly, Cloudjumper/Ruffnut. Lemon. Kinky as hell.] [Yaoi/Yuri/Het]
1. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat

**"I Want Your Bite."**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Author: **B.B. Asmodeus.

**Rating: **Mature/Lemon.

**Pairings: **Hiccup/Toothless; Camicazi/Astrid; Tuffnut/Snotlout; Eret/Stormfly; Ruffnut/Cloudjumper(and also a little Valka/Stoick, 'cause here Stoick is alive and kicking). If the other couples aren't of your taste, just jump over them.

**Warnings: **Explicit dragon/human /Omega/Beta 'verse. You don't like it? Then be a grown up and hit the back button.

**Summary: **For unknown reasons, Omega Heats get activated all over Berk ahead of schedule. Chaos ensues. Cloudjumper is the only one concerned about it.

**List of kinks:** Yaoi/Slash, Yuri/Fem-slash, Het, Self-lubrication in male Omegas, Knotting, light Dominant/Passive roles, Biting, Oral sex, Anal sex, 69, Scissor sex, Abuse of pheromones, Dragon sex, Interspecies sex, Abuse of body fluids, Frottage, Rimming. Aaaaaand I believe that it is all for now.

**Important note:** This story is a translation of my own fic "Quiero Tu Mordida" (in spanish). It's my first English translation ever so, I would apprentice the feedback. ;3 Also, if someone wants to offer as my beta, that would be awesome! Any mistakes are mine.

**Timeline:** This is set in a Post-HTTYD2 AU where Stoick is alive and, obviously the plot exist in a A/O/B 'verse.

**Another thing:** If you don't know who Camicazi is, I'm seriously judging you right now. Nah, kidding, it's a character from the books, she's Hiccup's other best friend besides Fishlegs. She's a kickass and wonderful character that deserves more attention and love!

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Pt. 1.**

**[+]+[+]**

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal."_

-Nine Inch Nails. (Closer)

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

It had been a productive day, overall.

Camicazi entered the hut, shaking slight dust from her palms. It had been a totally suffocating day, and Camicazi had never being more grateful of not having long hair, that in this moment. She seriously needed a bath, the sooner the better.

On the way to the stairs, however, Camicazi paused. The bonfire was lit in the den, but she found the kitchen completely intact. It was a relief, although at the same time, a strange occurrence. Lately, Astrid had new culinary inventions within one's reach, ready to torture her with. Just that morning, the girl had threatened her with an experiment of shrimps and pork for dinner.

Just reliving the maniac glitter in Astrid's eyes that morning brought her epic chills, and Camicazi rubbed her forearms. Ugh. When would Hofferson give up? This new found inclination of hers was becoming an obsession. She was taking this _caring for the needs of her Alpha_ act, a little too far. It didn't even make sense. At the present time, the old traditions had vanished. Omegas didn't live to serve and please, anymore. And Astrid had never been a follower of those primitive ideas, at any rate. Why begin now? Camicazi didn't need to be spoiled—or poisoned, for that matter—and _nourishing_ certainly wasn't part of the other Viking's personality. To bring loving comfort to their home had never been Astrid's number one priority.

The whole thing was just… weird.

When she arrived on the top floor, Camicazi hesitated.

For a moment, she thought she had heard… shrieks?

She ran towards the bedroom, her fingers seizing her sword, instinctively.

The door was ajar. Camicazi slowly pushed it with the point of her sword.

There was somebody in the bed. The darkness of the late afternoon obstructed more clarity for entering the room.

The bed's skins were disordered, almost the majority of them, thrown in the floor.

Another shriek. This time, a more recognizable one.

Camicazi finished pushing the door the rest of the way. "Astrid?"

The smell hit her, then. It stunned her. It wrapped her in a cocoon of sweet-sweet-sweet warmth—of despair, sweat, and of something more, something that only belonged to Astrid. Something intimate, precious, and unique.

The essence, that only Camicazi, had ever been capable of savoring.

Because, as soon as she had rested her eyes in Hofferson, Camicazi had known it. She had known that _nobody_ else would be her Omega.

Her eyes were stuck on the pale torso presented to her now, mesmerized with the way it was raising itself from the bed, trembling sighs tumbling out of it. Astrid was facing the other way, showing her Alpha her defenseless back. Her braid was destroyed and discarded all over the place, and since her hair was sweat-soaked, it was completely stuck to the centimeters of her shoulder's tattooed complexion, almost painted on her skin.

Camicazi breathed deeply. Her stomach burned.

How could it be possible? Astrid's cycle wasn't expected yet. Astrid could not be in heat.

However, a deep moan coming from the bed, demonstrated her, the opposite opinion.

A totally _frustrated _moan, at that.

Camicazi lowered her eyes, following the undulatory movements that were looking for friction against the surface of their love-nest. She understood the frustration, then.

The sword was returned to it sheath. Camicazi got rid of her belt, emptying her waist of the weapon. She approached the bed close enough to place a knee in the solid surface. She stretched one hand, and when she had her target tangled between her fingers, Camicazi pulled from platinum-blond laces, taking with her the_ needy_ creature's head in the process.

"Beginning without me? You haven't learned your lesson yet, Hofferson?"

A mouthful of air being swallowed, broke with the cloud of confusion that it had being distracting Camicazi's victim. Astrid growled, struggling for freedom while her fingers kept on doing a poor job of bringing her owner relief. Camicazi took a moment to just look at her partner: everything in Astrid was communicating challenge. Her teeth were bare, snarling. Her narrowing eyes were looking for an enemy to strike—Astrid already had the fame of being one the worse Omegas, and now she was really demonstrating it.

Camicazi buried her nose in the curve of the neck at her disposal. The flowing blood, cried out for the Alpha's mark, wanting her teeth deep into her skin. Astrid's pores implored for being licked. Camicazi tightened her holding fingers, pulling from the head with more force.

"Always have to make a show, before lowering yourself to ask for what you really want, don't you? _Stop _touching yourself_."_

Astrid panted. Her fingers did not, in fact, stop.

There was a path of sweat running between the Omega's breast—so small and compact; hard areolas pointing to the heavens—Camicazi passed a finger for the same road, her fingernails marking a trajectory as she went. The effect was instant: Astrid's backside pushed against her body, her nature betraying her morals. Smiling, Camicazi made herself comfortable on the bed, not stopping until she had the whole length of the body of her beloved, pressing her front.

Astrid was completely naked, while the Alpha remained dressed. It was exciting for Camicazi to be the hunter while Astrid the prey, free of shields.

Her Omega's fingers had stopped twisting, as soon as contact with Camicazi had been established. However, the guilty hand remained buried between the viking's legs.

"Good girl." A lick on a naked shoulder was her reward. "Mmmm. See how good you taste when you're a good girl?"

"If a—good girl, it's what you want…" Astrid muttered, from between her teeth. "Get yourself a good obedient sheep."

Camicazi, then, threw Astrid to their bed, face down. "You're right. Why waste my perfected abilities—like this one…" with emphasis, Camicazi took the two pale buttocks in front of her, opening them in earnest with her thumbs—and covered the secret spot with one long lap of her tongue. She licked the center of her Omega's pheromones true flavor, and salted nectar exploded in Camicazi's tongue. Spicy and potent. She licked, tasted, and woke the demons hiding inside…

Astrid convulsed violently, her hips wanting follow the trail of Camicazi's mouth up and away. Camicazi did not allow it. "—in somebody that won't appreciate them?"

Another yelp. Astrid's fists abused the bed. Her useless hips, tried to rub the skins, or to create friction with her own closed tights, but Camicazi inserted one of her legs between Astrid's. "At least a sheep doesn't deceive itself from its true desires." Then, Camicazi let Astrid go, detangling her body from the Omega's, completely. She jumped from the bed, leaving the woman to her obstinate demeanor, and her ridiculous pride.

"Wait—Wait."

Camicazi stopped. Her intent to gather her sword paused. She obeyed: she waited.

Slowly, Astrid turned her body in her Alpha's direction. Uncombed hair locks covered half of her face. "Don't… Don't go."

The sword returned to the wooden floor. In the blink of an eye, Camicazi was back on her mate, hovering over the quivering limbs.

With her knuckles she raised the chin of her lovely Omega, satisfied until she found those feverish stars, connecting with her own. "What's the matter? Don't I always take good care of you, frigg? I do, right?"

Astrid exhaled with _total_ submission. She nodded.

With her free hand, Camicazi took possession of the delicious piece of warmth and humidity down below, that called for her kindness. Two fingers tenderly caressed the folds of skin that she found there, stretching them like guitar's cords. "This—All this." Camicazi inserted a finger, and it got caught in the pulsating bonfire, hooking itself in the right places that would make Astrid scream, later on. "It's mine—When you're in heat, only I can touch it. Understood?"

Astrid, of course, could not accept such order, so easily. Trying to conceal the blossoming moans in her throat with a smile, the woman surrendered her body on top of the bed, while her mouth didn't. "Next time, don't make me wait for so long, then." Her pelvis arched in invitation, burying into the exploring fingers directly to her insides. "Aaaah." A tremendous sigh of relief was added to the provocation, coy, wanting to play.

Smiling, Camicazi stretched one of the legs of her special feast, wide open, opening her favorite gift…

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Snotlout was not known for his inclination to pre-heating matters. In any kind of situation. He was the incarnation of the classic Alpha's direct and most basic behavior: Alpha came Home, Alpha smelt Heat, Alpha sought out the origin of such rich Smell—Alfa Attacked.

Tuffnut hadn't even notice that his heat had arrived ahead of time, thanks to his extreme concentration in his afternoon nap. That morning's mission had been the most boring thing ever, and everyone had concluded the day with a bad mood. Why would ever be needed all the Academy's riders to capture one insignificant dragon, was anyone's guess. Sometimes, Tuffnut thought that Hiccup liked to torture them with his ideas, on purpose…

But, returning to Snotlout. Yeah.

Just in the middle of his beauty sleep? Tuffnut was Attacked.

"What? What? What?" Was the only thing that Tuffnut could spit out, while he felt himself been disrobed of his trousers, and another man's hands got rid of his boots. "Snotlout? What the hell—?" Then, all the rest was lost. Lost in a long and loud groan—a sudden thrust of his Alpha's upper body, stealing him of reason. Tuffnut's head smashed against the headboard during the uncoordinated dance of his extremities, his eyes rolling to the back of his neck.

Straight to the point, as always, Snotlout took dominion of his Omega's limbs, bending them for his convenience, his hips never taking a break during the assault. He kept going and going, the small hairs from Snotlout's tights stroking his ass. Tuffnut, never one to waste an opportunity to avoid hard work, decided to only lie down and let this madness take its course. It wasn't like he was complaining, anyway.

He embraced the experience fully, howling a blissful "Yeaaaaaaah", to match his lover's snorts.

Tuffnut loved to feel… so complete.

He loved how Snotlout seemed to be made to his size, filling him up until there wasn't anywhere else to go. He loved the dedication that Snotlout put into their mating, how he went for what really mattered, without fooling around. From Tuffnut's point of view there wasn't another sensation more venerated to him that to be surrounded by his Alpha from the inside out—and he really meant the surrounded part, 'cause his Alpha was a big boy. Snotlout's wide hands closing around his shoulders, his massive body pushing him against the bed, his disgraceful pants showering Tuffnut's face—This whole animalistic ritual was for Tuffnut, the Valhalla dragged down to the mortal world.

Knowing that he was desired so much by Snotlout, turned him mad with triumph.

Knowing that Snotlout went so utterly blind, at the mere plea of his pheromones, meant to Tuffnut unaltered victory. It was in these moments, that it really felt that he had defeated his sister.

The vulgar impacts of flesh against flesh, marked officially the union between Alpha and Omega, and nobody could ever separate them. It was for that, that Tuffnut adored making all the noise possible. Let it be heard to everyone in the village that only _this_ Thorston could satiate this man!

"Mmmm!" Tuffnut appreciated, as soon as his fingers could find his way to his lover's butt, encouraging him to go faster. "So big and strong—Ah, ah! All of you, it's sooo big and strong!"

Straight to the ego. Snotlout smiled between pants, his tongue almost hanging from his mouth. "You like it, eh? Oh!" The smile widened, just as he discovered evidence of how _much_ Tuffnut was enjoying it. Snotlout was not selfish in his considerations. At once, a meaty fist squeezed his Omega's erection, manipulating the pillar of flesh with his usual brutal force. "Oh, yeah, tell me how much you like it, baby."

Tuffnut could barely think, much less speak. "A looooot."

Apparently not satisfied with that, Snotlout stopped his administrations, punishing Tuffnut with a slap against his butt-cheek. "Come on, turn around."

Ooooh. Yeah.

When he got in a kneeling position, Tuffnut felt triplicated results of deliciousness. Snotlout put his big hands around his waist, lifting him up as he pleased. Before their pelvis connected again however, Snotlout bit Tuffnut's shoulder, providing him of the mark that all Omega needed, to find authentic respite. "Want me to come back in there, babe? Want me to fill you up again?"

Tuffnut growled with total incoherence, the heat possessing him with more vigor. The viking raised his backside in supplication. His juices were running through his thighs, he could feel them, almost like tears. All his body implored for sweet continuation. He couldn't wait another second…

When a solid tip of flesh slightly touched his cheeks, Tuffnut moaned, trying desperately to rub against it. Snotlout permitted it, pressing his own erection against the Omega's perky bottom, clumsy with lust. Drool covered Tuffnut's shoulder while they flirted with their bodies, both too absorbed in the pleasure of the moment, to do anything else.

Since it had been a hot day, Tuffnut had taken his nap stripped from the waist up, only his necklace being the exception. And now the plump fingers of his Alpha were taking advantage of it, moving all over his body. He traced his flanks, his stomach, his chest, his back—all that he could reach. Snotlout always said that Tuffnut had the smoothest skin in the archipelago. He appeared to be fascinated by it, and never stopped himself from groping Tuffnut when the opportunity would arise—the more public the opportunity, the better.

"I'll take care of you, Tuff. Don't worry. You're perfect, you know that? You _are_ perfect. Finding you like this when I go home, it's the best thing that can happen to me."

Tuffnut held himself still for a second, relishing the tenderness of the rare confession. Nobody else would consider Tuff as perfect. Only Snotlout denominate him like that. Only to his eyes, would the blond viking live on such a pedestal, and to tell the truth, his eyes were only ones that mattered to Tuffnut.

Then, the moment passed, and Tuff took one of Snotlout's hand to guide it to his own lap. "D-Do it, then. E-Enjoy i-it all."

Snotlout listened to him. Without more delay, he joined their bodies, no finesse, uniting them in a ceremony more ancient than history itself.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

He suspected that something was wrong, when he caught himself pressing his groin against the wooden chair. Repeatedly.

"It can't be." Hiccup muttered, his eyes widening. "Not yet. It can't be."

Unfortunately, Toothless's ears were already rising, and Hiccup felt the dragon's whole body inflating with an enormous inhalation. It was too late. Toothless had already noticed what was happening.

"Oh, come on, no! It's not the time for this." Although he already could imagine what he would find, Hiccup swallowed his fearfulness and… looked below his hips, raising his pelvis off the seat, with all the casualness he could muster.

Damn.

"Ugh, brilliant. Another pair of trousers, ruined." With a grimace, Hiccup rubbed his face with one of his hands. How could he be in heat already? He still was missing half a month! And his calculations were never incorrect. Hiccup was not prepared. He didn't have a plan. He'd had so many things to do today, that preparing for an unexpected heat hadn't been in his agenda. He didn't even have a spare pair of pants with himself to replace the wet ones, for Thor's sake. "How could it be? I'm not irregular with my cycles."

"_Does it matter_?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Well, at least there never can be said, that you're not willing to fulfill your obligations, when the time comes, bud."

What he got in response was a long string of purring. "_You smell so... nice. Like cherries."_

Although it wasn't the first time that he heard about it, Hiccup still blushed when the comparison was made. "I suppose it could be worse: I could smell of salmon." In that case, after the first heat, there really wouldn't had been nothing left of Hiccup.

"_Don't joke_!" Toothless stretched his wings to offer him a momentary embrace. _"What is the problem? It came sooner that you expected. So, what? Now, I'll take care of it."_

"Toothless, it's not that simple. I have an appointment with the council, my mom is waiting for me. We can't just take off, right now. She'll kill us!"

"_We can. We will."_

Hiccup bit his lower lip. To not attend to the council meeting, for a second, turned out more tempting than paying attention to his heat. "Ma' will be mad. You don't like making her mad, remember? You live to please her."

"_I like to please you more."_

Hiccup snorted. The mellowed idiot. What a huge and sweet idiot of a dragon he had. "We can wait. If we go back to the village, I can give orders that they prepare our room while I'm in the meeting, and that way I'll have time—"

"_**No." **_

The Alpha influence was so sudden and absolute, that at once, Hiccup was seated again, his trousers getting wetter by the intense biological command. Hiccup couldn't control himself then, for a moment he appreciated the minimum friction that his seat provided. Aaaah. If felt so good. "Okay. Whatever you want."

"_I know a place."_

Hiccup swallowed hard, leaving Toothless to take charge of the flight. It had been a long while since the last time they that had found refuge in the outskirts of Berk for this kind of activity. Normally, they'd shut themselves in their hut until the heat would come to an end, like isolated prisoners. -_Nothing of this day has been normal, why hope for normality with this damned heat too? _He cleared up his throat, lowering his upper body along his Alpha's extended back. "So. Where are we going, bud?" Toothless had taken course towards the south, at Berk's opposed direction.

"_Surprise."_

Typical. Smiling, the rider abused his seat a little more. His body's temperature was beginning to increase, the heat's intensity going up considerably, because of the proximity with his Alpha. Hiccup embraced the Night Fury's neck. In just a little more time, sparkles would fly between them, their pheromones hitting it off like two heads of a Zippleback. They couldn't delay this for much longer. Once activated, Hiccup's heats were used to develop more quickly than normal.

Fortunately, the island that Toothless chose proved to be the paradise of waterfalls that they had discovered during their adventures. The wild flora found wonderful benefits of the fresh climate, this time of the year. When they had found it, Toothless and Hiccup had enjoyed a few long bathes, only the two of them, naked, drying up on pure sunshine…

Oh.

Now, Hiccup understood why this island had been selected. It had been enough to only remember the other activities that they had carried out in the border of the waterfalls… Hiccup bit his lips with more force. His trousers were definitely ruined, now. By Freyja! That had been an unforgettable day, and now, more special recollections would join the commemoration of the enhanced island.

Toothless flew deeper into the core of the island, a light growl vibrating through his body. He was getting impatient.

Hiccup kissed a bit of scaly skin. "Are you going to take me like the last time we were here?"

To say that they almost collided with a tree trunk would be little. Hiccup guffawed at his Alpha's reaction.

In moments, they finally reached the major cascade. A splendid source of inspiration, romance, and dreamlike life. Toothless didn't decreasing speed, just as he kept getting closer to the aquatic torrent. Hiccup adjusted himself on his saddle, and secured his hold. Almost there…

In the last instant, the human stretched out his arms, throwing his person backwards. The falling water wrapped him completely, while they went through the monumental piece of nature's art. Hiccup shouted with excitement, the freshness of the cold water helping him to a state of semi-coherence. However, it did not last forever. When he least expected it, Toothless had already mobilized them to the inside of the waterfall, towards the secret cave that awaited them. The cave that had been found useful as a private suite for their encounters.

The bed of vegetation and flowers that Toothless had built for Hiccup was still in perfect condition, fed constantly from the humidity. The refuge of stone that surrounded them shone with the effect of the sunbeams, which filtered through the water. Hiccup jumped from the Night Fury's back, his heart pounding with anxiety. He worked fast; dedicated in removing Toothless's saddle first, since very soon, they wouldn't even been able to articulate their own names. Once the task was done, Hiccup shrieked in surprise, feeling Toothless's teeth pulling at his armor.

It was clear then, the wait was over. Hiccup knew it as soon as he was thrown into their nest.

"Toothless, wait, let me—"

A reptilian mouth cleared his way between Hiccup's legs, and… it inhaled deeply.

Oh, Thooooooor. Hiccup knocked his head down. His pelvis undulated automatically, almost with life of his own, giving an old lover the welcome it deserved. He finally found the friction that he had needed so much, Toothless's snout nailing itself against his damp center. "_Love-love-love. Cherries-cherries-cherries."_

"Uuuuuuh."

This. This was Toothless's ultimate weak spot. For every Alpha. The scent from an Omega's heat was what they _lived_ for.

"_I'm going to Take You, the way you deserve to be Taken." _The dragon spoke, moving back only to extract Hiccup's only boot. Following the example, Hiccup took charge of the rest of his armor and clothes. When he got to his shirt, the final item, Hiccup found himself laying on his stomach, feeling the breeze blow his soaked backside, the material of his trousers being destroyed by vicious teeth.

"Damn it—Damn it, Toothless. How am I suppose—How will I will be able to return to Berk without pants?"

"_It is not of import. This is what matters_."

Hiccup tightened his fists around green leafs, his chin falling in an amazed O.

Toothless's tongue was committed to clean out his thighs, gathering each vestige of his favorite syrup. Oh, for Thor, Odín, Balder, Loki and all others that had decided that Hiccup's life would culminate in this manner. Just as Toothless loved his liquid essence, Hiccup surrendered the same honor to that wicked and twisted tongue. Feeling the harsh texture against his ultra-sensible skin was amazing. It was an experience that tortured him with its sensuality. Hiccup was a gasping and sweating disaster, in a matter of minutes, raising himself up to his knees, demanding for more.

Just… _more_.

"Aaaaah." When the tongue licked clean one of his ass-cheeks, Hiccup ventured to stretch one hand behind him, pulling from the other cheek, without any piece of dignity left. "Please. You know what I want, Alpha. Please."

"_You think you Deserve It_?"

Hiccup wobbled his rear, feeling more natural lubrication sprout out from its source. "If you think that I don't deserve it, punish me." He twisted his face to face him, throwing a wink at his lover. "Do whatever you want to me, Toothless. Give me what I want, or don't—I'll take it. I'll take whatever you give me."

The Night Fury made up his mind fast. And when the decision was made, Hiccup felt it. His internal muscles tensed up with greed, when his core was penetrated by the spongy appendix. Hiccup moaned with gratitude, closing his eyes. His hips counterattacked the entrances and withdrawals of the dragon's tongue, building a rhythm that their time as lovers, had already established through the years. The echoes of his human moans added excitement to the current situation, to supernatural levels. Being outdoors was highlighting new dimensions to the cherished act. Hiccup caressed one of his Alpha's frontal leg, when he saw them locking it selves around him. _I need you—_He cried out without voice._ I want you, want you in me. I need you in me._

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh…" Came out of his mouth, working simultaneously with the thrusts of his hips, getting thoroughly conquered by the soft object. "Buddy—I'm going to—I'm going to— "

Too late. His internal muscles stiffened and squeezed around Toothless's weapon of choice, searching for something that still haven't obtained from his Alpha. His first orgasm consolidated without additional help, materializing in other type of fluid, marking the nest below. Hiccup took hold of his lover's legs like his life depended of it, his hips persisting with its movements, following its biological imperative. It wasn't a long-lasting consummation, only an exercise to put the Omega at ease, merely to relax his inner muscles. Toothless was always extremely careful in avoiding Hiccup any kind of pain during the Big Act, despite of the fact that at this of their mating, Hiccup's body was already molded to receive him—No matter what.

Sometimes, Hiccup thought that Toothless only liked to spoil him. And if his assumption was true, who was Hiccup to complain?

"_Only mine." _The statement gave him shudders.

"Yes, yes. Never wanted anyone else, frigg."

Toothless cleaned out his flaccid member, his laps getting softer, now that the urgency had passed. "_I wish I could do this always. Being joint to you in this way, for eternity."_

"We are always together, dummy." Hiccup struggled until he could kiss a blackish leg. "You're always with me, beating inside my chest, with another heart that I grew only for you."

Wings stretched over both, majestic in more than a physical way. Hiccup turned his body around, laying himself more comfortable on his altar. The Alpha's big green eyes absorbed his every little action, never tired of the same view. "Come here." Hiccup re-opened his legs to accommodate him. "I want feel you."

When the texture of membranes covered him, it was Hiccup's turn for licking, for savoring, for sucking kisses in another's skin. The sensation of the scales on his human coil made him crazy. Toothless's body always remained slightly cool, offering relief to his on-going fever. Just when Hiccup really believed that he would die from the heat's demands, Toothless's embrace would constantly bring him serenity.

Just as his mission of marking territory went on and on, Hiccup slowly slide along the monumental length of scales and butter soft skin, getting closer and closer to the dragon's pelvis, to Hiccup's real purpose. "How are you're going to take me?"

Toothless buried his head on the bed, growling when his Omega's fingers found their goal. "In front of everyone. Human. Dragon. In front of friends and enemies alike."

"Gods, Toothless…" Hiccup moaned, and ended up rubbing his lap with the powerful mental image. Toothless's torso was the perfect column for the task. "How long have you been fantasizing about something like that?"

"_Always. Since I saw you the first time. Since I touched you. Since we flew up together."_

-_Oh, frigg. _Hiccup's fingers opened up his price, pulling apart the secret pouch that kept his lover's member. He freed it, using a little portion of the foreign fluid at the tip, to lubricate his own recently-sprouted erection, "It's just me, right now… Will it be enough for you, to have only me for now? Am I enough… for you, right now?"

"_Only my Omega is able to fulfill me. I don't need anything else—Just you, is all I need—Hiccuuuuup_." It was Toothless's turn to whine and whimper, his body and soul breaking apart around Hiccup. "Take you—Need to take you. _**Come back**_."

Panting without control whatsoever, the human dragged his body back to where he belonged. He supported his legs, a fog of warmth and want, clouding his judgment. He closed his eyes, giving in to his most basic cravings. The sound of battle-drums resounded in his veins…

He was totally covered with his Alpha's immense chest, Toothless's head nuzzling the top of Hiccup's head, never far away.

He was invaded, he was filled to the rim, stuffed, gratified, send to an incredible wholesome state—one mighty thrust connecting them without flaw. The human's aching and pulsating opening sighed with jubilation, for it had finally been conquered. Hiccup hugged Toothless in all capacity, shrieking and grunting. The plunges that impaled him were a whirlwind of pleasure, divinity, adrenaline, commotion—Hiccup felt his Alpha's sharp bite piercing his shoulder, adding the last touch that caused Hiccup to lose his mind.

There was no control. Toothless took him as if the only fantasy that mattered to him was this, and nothing else. He barely breathed between thrusts, flattening Hiccup's erection in the process. The delight quadrupled, due to it. Hiccup scratched him, bit him, asked him for more, asked him for less—He bled from his shoulder and from his lips. Sweat, saliva, biological oils, it all mixed into one. His ass got the punishment that Hiccup had asked between previous provocations, his cheeks reddened, boiling with the unforgiving impact from their bodies…

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**To be continued…**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**AN:** I know, I know, I left it at the best part. But consider this chapter some sort-of pilot, to see what you guys think. This fic is complete, so don't worry about updates. So, you all know what to do now, guys. If you liked what you saw, review, please! There's Eretfly and RuffClud yet to come…

**Nordic Translations:**

**Frigg:** Dear one, beloved.


	2. I want you with me

**I Want Your Bite.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Author: **B.B. Asmodeus.

**Rating: **Mature/Lemon.

**Pairings: **Hiccup/Toothless; Camicazi/Astrid; Tuffnut/Snotlout; Eret/Stormfly; Ruffnut/Cloudjumper(and also a little Valka/Stoick, 'cause here Stoick is alive and kicking). If the other couples aren't of your taste, just jump over them.

**Warnings: **Explicit dragon/human /Omega/Beta 'verse. You don't like it? Then be a grown up and hit the back button.

**Summary: **For unknown reasons, Heats active all over Berk ahead of schedule. Chaos ensues. Cloudjumper is the only one concerned about it.

**List of kinks:** Yaoi/Slash, Yuri/Fem-slash, Het, Self-lubrication in male Omegas, Knotting, light Dominant/Passive roles, Biting, Oral sex, Anal sex, 69, Scissor sex, Abuse of pheromones, Dragon sex, Interspecies sex, Abuse of body fluids,Frottage, Rimming. Aaaaaand I believe that it is all for now.

**Important note:** This story is a translation of my own fic "Quiero Tu Mordida" (in spanish). It's my first English translation ever so, I would apprentice the feedback. ;3 Also, if someone wants to offer as my beta, that would be awesome! Any mistakes are mine.

**Timeline:** This is set in a Post-HTTYD2 AU where Stoick is alive and, obviously the plot exist in a A/O/B 'verse.

**Another thing:** If you don't know who Camicazi is, I'm seriously judging you right now. Nah, kidding, it's a character from the books, she's Hiccup's other best friend besides Fishlegs. She's a kickass and wonderful character that deserves more attention and love!

**¡ENJOY!**

**[+]+[+]**

**Pt. 2.**

**[+]+[+]**

"_I want you with me."_

-Two Door Cinema Club. (The World is Watching)

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

Stormfly knew what she wanted. And when she wanted something, she got it.

It was one of her qualities that Eret most admired. Her determination. Her fire. Her independence. Doing what she thought was right, even though her rider would not be always in agreement.

For that reason, Eret really shouldn't have been so surprised, when a Deadly Nadder took him from the shoulders straight into the skies, interrupting his woodwork's activities. "'Fly, what's the matter with you? I was busy, girl! We already spoke of this!"

Stormfly had deep conflicts with Eret's drakkar, jealous of the immense attention that her boyfriend gave to it on a daily basis. Eret didn't understand it, since for a real pirate like Eret, your drakkar represented your hands and legs. It needed endless reparations, always. He had explained it to her in several occasions, but Stormfly was such a stubborn princess, sometimes. Okay—all the time.

When he looked down—big mistake—he became aware that they were flying beyond High Point, up until the small solitary island that Eret had chosen to build his home on, following old Gothi's style. And who could blame him? He couldn't take so much juvenile drama all the gods-damned-time.

Not that that really stopped Hiccup and his gang, from visited him almost every day. Eret would never get rid of them, apparently.

Resigned to his fate, Eret sighed. "Fly, I don't know what you're up to, but you better have a good reason—"

"_Heat. Now." _The precipitate rumble shook his entire world.

Eret raised his eyebrows. "Oh." That explains it. His mood improved almost immediately. That… was another reason for which Eret had chosen such an isolated point. Stormfly's heats.

When they reached the hut, the omega introduced them through the large window Eret himself had carved. Once in familiar territory, Eret went directly to the point. After stripping from his clothes completely, the human approached the bed, where Stormfly awaited for him. "It's all right, sweeheart. Don't worry about a thing." It could be said that Eret was not a conventional alpha. He could have the biological heritage, but Stormfly was the true boss in their relationship. They didn't waste time discussing the matter. Eret liked to pleased her, so there wasn't any difference when the heats came along.

They were somewhat new in this. Eret was not so young and flexible nowdays, and Stormfly's colossal size could become a barrier between them. Since the beginning they had persisted trough many experiments.

Eret settled himself at the foot of the bed, Stormfly's tail curling around his waist. He inhaled deeply. "Mmmm. What do we have here?" The offering lying in front of him, was the most exotic thing Eret had ever faced. He'd had never imagined that he would end up here, that he'd end up loving a creature of such different mold. Loving a creature, that in the past, had represented nothing to him but personal gain. Eret caressed his girl's belly, his fingertips stimulating buds all over the rough texture. Stormfly's colors hypnotized him, they were so beautiful. Exceptional. They reminded him of the colors blending trough his dreams. "Honey. You're pure honey, my lady." With that, he went over the crusty skin with his lips, tasting the sugar of her essence, directly from the beehive.

Stormfly's sweet sigh make the hut shake. "_You Touch me and I feel like Dying."_

Eret smiled. "Don't die yet, the fun part is just beginning."

"_I knew it would be You." _Stormfly whimpered, her wings arching with absolute rapture. "_I knew you were the Right One. I saw_ _you and I knew it."_

Eret didn't know how to confront such melancholies from their past. He could be reciprocal with the confession, but that would be a lie. Eret had not felt the connection with Stormfly until the dragon had risked her life for him. Until someone had gotten hurt. Eret had never made public his alpha's status, mainly in fear for Drago's reaction, and secondly because once people found out about it, strong expectations would immediately fall on an Alpha's shoulders: "_You have to be strong, you have to take charge, you have to protect, you have to worry you for your clan, you have to breed with a pretty omega."_

The Eret form then hadn't been interested in responsibilities, obligations, or possible sentimental ties…

And now… "I dream for days like these, when you're at my complete mercy. Usually you're so bossy and demanding, that when the roles change, I feel that there's justice in the world."

A slight prick of the bicolor tail, took revenge on his side, playfully. Eret climbed on top of Stormfly, surrounding her waist with his knees. "No one else can't help you. No one else will make you feel this way." With that, his magical fingers got to work, extracting sparkling sounds from his omega. He massaged her nub's moist folds, his digits scissoring, cutting every tread of sanity inside of her. The soft warm cave was not so different from a human woman's. However, the sensibility of an omega in heat sharpened the dragon's pleasure. With his thumb, Eret outlined her center's contours, flirting with the delicate protuberances that protected the entrance. "This is why I'm yours. Only with me you give in. Because you trust me. You trust me to take care of you."

"_Those big arms of yours, he-helped to con-convince me too—Aaaaah."_

"Oh, you don't say?"

In retribution, he withdrew his hand, his soaked tips lavished in lubrication. Eret licked them with extreme protectiveness, making sure Stormfly watched his every movement. Then, he curved his fingers in her direction. "Want a taste?"

"_Yes. I want to taste you. You."_

Eret's chuckle was charged with devilish delight. "Watch out with the teeth." He moved his lap towards Stormfly's chest, conceding to her wishes.

His omega's tongue strained over the distance, getting free from her large cage made out of sharp teeth, encasing his penis in a smoldering embrace. Eret closed his eyes, moaning in complete oblivion…

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

High levels of pheromones were affecting Berk's environment.

Abnormal levels.

There were Heat Seasons that could synchronize between the Omegas, but this was too much of a coincidence.

Cloudjumper heard the Haddock's residence door opening. But, it wasn't Valka who entered.

"I knew I'll find you here—Oh, no. You have your boring face on."

Cloudjumper shook his upper wings, flying away from his perching post to the den's floor. "_I do not have a Boring Face."_

Ruffnut crossed his arms across her chest, surely having a hard time understanding dragonese, if Cloudjumper was reading her pensive expression correctly. "But… guess what?" A closed-lips smile morphed out of the human's annoyance. Slowly, the female's body danced to his proximity, her slender fingers extending with certain natural elegance. Instinctively, Cloudjumper dropped his head, allowing her to pet the crest across his face. "I'll distract you."

The smell was impossible to miss: the salt of the ocean, mixed with orange's effervescence. It was a living torture. An anguish already too familiar to his senses. Cloudjumper tried to back up, as soon the omega's insinuation started to make sense.

"_No. No. It is not appropriate."_

Regardless of her limitations, Ruffnut seemed to read the rejection for what it was. And she didn't look very accepting. She avoided Cloudjumper's escaping attempts, and wrapped his skinny arms around his neck. Well, at least she tried to. "Where do you think you're going? Everyone's having fun except me! I went to visit my brother, and oh surprise, it looks like a war zone in there! Then I went to Fishlegs's house—Okay, I really don't want to remember that part. Forget that I mentioned it. The point is—"

A loud moan coming from the floor above them interrupted them. Both heads, dragon and human, went directly towards the roof. When it began to shake, the blonde let out an exasperated groan.

"—everyone is taking advantage of the situation! Even Hiccup's parents! Even Eret stood me up at the workshop, to enjoy his honeymoon!"

Cloudjumper make the mistake of lowering his face, linking his stare with those vicious azure eyes. He fell right into the omega's enchantment, then. "_I can't— "_

The kiss sealed his fate.

Sweet, brief. A warm embrace of pheromones enveloped him, calming him and at the same time, exalting him. Feeling the Alpha freeze up, Ruffnut departed from the kiss just enough to give him a smile. Her tongue traced over her own upper teeth, testing his composure. "This is not the first time that I ask you to be my Alpha. And it won't be the last. I'll insist, insist, and insist, until I'm old and wrinkled…"

Cloudjumper could not understand it. "_Why_?"

The female surprised him again, showing him that she had been catching up on his studying, although she hated it. "Because I don't want anyone else. And nobody else will have me." That pink tongue didn't know limits, licking a straight line from his chin to the last of his eyebrows. "Because I'll kill anyone else who tries to lay a claim on you. I swear it."

Cloudjumper shuddered. In battle the woman became a true goddess. On many nights, he'd had fantasies about cleaning out dry blood off pale skin, only using his tongue as instrument. "_I'll kill any other Alpha who tries to possess you_." It was difficult to make the confession. Ruffnut and Cloudjumper had spent a lot of time dancing around each other. Cloudjumper had felt attracted to her since the first heat's season spent on Berk. The moon's mystic whispers had encouraged him to capture the human for himself. To mark her as his, had been his first impulse as soon as the wave of pheromones has filled his nostrils.

Yet, Cloudjumper had a code, and mating with such a creature… it went against his best reservations. He didn't want to ruin the young and breakable being. He wasn't unaware about the interspecies unions that were developing under his new Alpha's reign. However, not all was so simple… Toothless and Stormfly were blessed. They were the lucky ones among the rest.

"_I desire you so much in occasions—That I wouldn't know what to do once I had you, dear omega."_

She was, relatively speaking, a female _child_.

Cloudjumper didn't want… to hurt her.

His chin was kissed again. "Let's found out, then. I'm not afraid. And don't confused being single with being inexperienced, Mister X."

The indignant growl astonished even Cloudjumper himself. Ruffnut chuckled softly at his reaction.

"Not so indifferent after all, huh?"

Cloudjumper twisted his head, grumbling and muttering unpleasant things. What was happening to him? It wasn't his business if Ruffnut had other lovers in wait. "_Not here. We can't do it here."_

By the gods. This Omega would be his perdition. Cloudjumper was sure of it.

Just a caress among the scales of his neck, prompted immediate pants out of his lungs. Just to feel the woman's breath hitting his snout, accelerated his heartbeat. It was madness. Cloudjumper was affected by every one of her most mundane actions.

But then again to know that it was reciprocal, to know that Cloudjumper's closeness made Ruffnut shiver with similar glee… It empowered him. It made him feel… wanted. That hadn't happened in a long time.

It was the final boost that he needed. The final reassurance that incited him to break his own rules.

So when the coy whisper came to his proximity, taunting his control—"Then, take me to where we _can_, big boy"—Cloudjumper stopped fighting it. The alpha in him roused, and roared…

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**To be continued…**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**AN: **This chapter was shorter, sorry, but real life keeps getting in the way. Hope you liked it!

**Drakkar**: "Dragon", referring to a viking's boat.


	3. Sink your teeth into my flesh

**I Want Your Bite.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Author: **B.B. Asmodeus.

**Rating: **Mature/Lemon.

**Pairings: **Hiccup/Toothless; Camicazi/Astrid; Tuffnut/Snotlout; Eret/Stormfly; Ruffnut/Cloudjumper(and also a little Valka/Stoick, 'cause here Stoick is alive and kicking). If the other couples aren't of your taste, just jump over them.

**Warnings: **Explicit dragon/human /Omega/Beta 'verse. You don't like it? Then be a grown up and hit the back button.

**Summary: **For unknown reasons, Heats active all over Berk ahead of schedule. Chaos ensues. Cloudjumper is the only one concerned about it.

**List of kinks:** Yaoi/Slash, Yuri/Fem-slash, Het, Self-lubrication in male Omegas, Knotting, light Dominant/Passive roles, Biting, Oral sex, Anal sex, 69, Scissor sex, Abuse of pheromones, Dragon sex, Interspecies sex, Abuse of body fluids,Frottage, Rimming. Aaaaaand I believe that it is all for now. Okay, I lied: female ejaculation. Implications of future fpreg.

**Important note:** This story is a translation of my own fic "Quiero Tu Mordida" (in spanish). It's my first English translation ever so, I would apprentice the feedback. ;3 Also, if someone wants to offer as my beta, that would be awesome! Any mistakes are mine.

**Timeline:** This is set in a Post-HTTYD2 AU where Stoick is alive and, obviously the plot exists in A/O/B 'verse.

**Another thing:** If you don't know who Camicazi is, I'm seriously judging you right now. Nah, kidding, it's a character from the books, she's Hiccup's other best friend besides Fishlegs. She's a kickass and wonderful character that deserves more attention and love!

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**Pt. 3.**

**[+]+[+]**

"_Bite into me harder, sink your teeth into my flesh_

_Pass the test, ta-taste the flesh_."

-Simon Curtis (Flesh).

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

She worshipped Astrid's legs. Soft and snow-white colored. Rarely exposed to the sun. Thin and long. Boyish, but capable of killing speeds.

Camicazi lifted one of the precious appendages, biting at the soft thigh while Astrid was straddling her Alpha's lap. Her buttocks trembled in front of Camicazi's eyes. To any outsider, they weren't much, but Camicazi preferred Astrid's compactness to big curves and filled muscles. They fit like this. Camicazi's voluptuousness clicked together with Astrid's sharp edges.

Her legs were entangled together, their pelvis intercrossed. The first thrust of hips came from the Omega, mounting Camicazi's thigh straightaway. She became the fiercest warrior in that moment, deafening howls parting from her lips, while her back arched in Camicazi's hands, aiding her lover in her pursuit for hard contact, the Alpha's own bliss getting closer and closer…

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Astrid panted the count-down, hurrying up her hip's waving rhythm. "Uuuuh, yes, I need—"

"I know what you need." And she gave it to her, injecting her fingers into her axis, just in time to give Astrid's muscles something to squeeze around with. Astrid whined, automatic movements obliging her to follow Camicazi's hand. It was hypnotic. All of her Omega was hypnotic. Her pulse covering her Alpha's fist, the distorted way Astrid's neck strained from side to side, in the middle of ecstasy. The Alpha was looking at a mythological siren, right in the middle of a storm.

Camicazi's inner predator possessed her entirely. To see all of Astrid's barriers plummeting was intoxicating. Her girl was always so insolent, struggling for being the leader in their missions, always fighting for being taken seriously. She liked to challenge everyone. Hiccup, Snotlout, the Haddocks, and for a long time, she had specifically sought out to challenge Camicazi, every step of the way.

For a long time, Astrid had been under the impression that the Bog-Burglar had hated her, unaware of the passion that Camicazi felt ablaze, whenever she witnessed the Omega's anger manifest.

It hadn't been easy. Each woman finding their way to each other hadn't been easy at all.

It hadn't been easy for Astrid to break down her personal shields, or to lower her defenses. Much less to submit to an Alpha, when the Hairy Hooligan had always yearned to be an Alpha herself. Camicazi could give her all: a home, half of her authority as the Chief's consort, the better crafted axes and the more beautiful jewels—Camicazi could spread the whole archipelago at her feet, but all that Astrid asked, was to be treated like an equal.

Bending her fist in a circular motion, she touched all of her lover's sweet points, bringing every fleshy curve and crease to life. She light up her Omega's loins from the inside. Fireworks sparked, and sinful moans rained over her. Camicazi glanced at her own middle, drenched with fluids, waiting for permission. It wanted to mark, to be freed—To create her own fireworks.

She approached her lover slowly, untangling their legs, while the pressing need to squelch the Omega's skin, drove her to change positions. She placed her bosom over Astrid's pretty ass, seating on her velvet cheeks, making good use of the fact that Astrid was already face down.

"My turn."

Astrid nodded, levitating her bottom. Her profile searched desperately for a kiss, an Alpha's kiss—The major symbol of an Alpha's devotion, surpassing the passionate dance of their limbs—Camicazi pressed their lips together, claiming that mouth in an inverse direction. She captured one swollen lip lovingly, sucking it. She relished the blood from their previous bites, sharing the primitive flavor. Her hands, now free, trailed over the skin at his disposition, exposed for her benefit. She amused herself with a nipple, hardening the flushed nub with her massages.

Camicazi mounted her sweet Omega, then. She mounted her and rubbed her sex over smooth mounds.

"Bite me. Again. Bite me." Astrid cried up, their mouths still messily joint. The Alpha's thrusting increased speed. "Cami… Cami… Please."

"Here?" She bit her on the chin. Astrid shook her head. "Here?" She gave her other bite in her ear-lobe. She didn't succeed again. "…what about here?" She headed for her neck, adding another bruise to the collection. Astrid let out and underwhelm sigh, arching her torso in Camicazi's direction—a flower searching for the sun, wanting to be spoiled. "Frigg. Tell me where. Where do you want me to bite you?"

Astrid knocked back her blond head over one of Camicazi's shoulders. "…Everywhere."

With a growl Camicazi used Astrid's breasts to support herself, her pelvis losing the battle. She stroked and rubbed her sex, nailing her hips into her Omega's rear. The bed creaked. Astrid couldn't stop trashing around, whimpering her soul out of his being.

Just when the crescendo was about to hit, Camicazi released her hold on her Omega, falling on the bed at once. She dragged Astrid' head until it was flanked by her Alpha's legs. Astrid whined with complete joy, and immediately started to rub her face against her wet center. Then, it happened: Camicazi's cum sprouted out.

Astrid gathered every drop of her Alpha's liquid culmination, drinking it with her devious greedy lips. It was all she had waited for.

The power of her expulsion was so powerful, that Camicazi didn't have to worry about the appropriate angle. The target had been found. Astrid's satisficed suctions confirmed it.

It was done.

Camicazi had fulfilled her obligation.

She rested her head on the mattress, patting her concubine's fair-haired crown. She dozed for a few moments, lazily combing around. To satisficed your Omega at this level, resulted in a pinnacle more potent than any average climax. The nectar of her Alpha was the only thing that would sedate Astrid's cycle.

Eventually, her girl's flushed, heaving face peeked out of her hiding place. Her face ended up resting on Camicazi's stomach, her hands stretching towards the other viking's breasts, seeking its warm comfort.

They were silent for a little while, recovering.

Camicazi sighed, eyelids feeling heavy. A nap sounded like the best of ideas, right now…

"Next heat, I want to do it right."

Camicazi blinked. "What?"

Astrid smiled, licking her pierced navel, before continuing. "You heard me."

"No, I heard you all right." Camicazi did not understand. Her mind got blocked. "It's the understanding part that I'm having problems with."

Astrid began to slide towards her, their bodies coming in contact amid the journey. When she reached the valley of the Bog-Burglar's breasts, Astrid showered them with soft kisses. Still confused, Camicazi hardly processed the tenderness. "Astrid."

"I'm ready." Astrid interrupted her. She found protection in her Alpha's neck. "I want it."

"Seriously? Because when I arrived, you didn't look very convinced about the whole thing, and now you bring this out of nowhere— "

"I was frustrated." Astrid snuggled up to her, pressing her little nose against the Alpha's chest. Camicazi's arms went around her frame automatically. "I've being thinking about this a long time."

"Ah." Now, it was more comprehensible the other woman's suddenly home-loving attitude. If Astrid had being thinking about extending her family's number of members, her attempts at improving in the kitchen, now had real foundations. She hadn't wanted to poison her spouse, after all. Astrid's goal had merely being learning and improving. "Even so…"

"I had it all planned out—I was going to talk with you about the matter in a few days. But this… mess happened. It ruined it all. That was why I was so… pissed off. At first I thought in could be a heat's echo or some weird hormonal confusion…"

Camicazi rubbed her cheeks with Astrid's sweated forehead. "Are you sure about this? Astrid, there's no rush." They were relatively still newlyweds, and in a couple of months, Camicazi would have to return to Bog-Burglar's Islands to be consolidated as its formal leader. Astrid still hadn't informed her of her decision to go with her. They hadn't spoken about the subject yet. "We can wait."

"I don't want to wait." Astrid put her fingers under the chin of her spouse, lifting her face to culminate in a lax kiss. "I want a baby. And when we arrive to our new home… I want give you a family."

Camicazi growled, in the presence of the unexpected blow of emotions. Her Alpha's senses vibrated with cheer. A family. Her own clan. She felt rejuvenated, with just imagining it. She jumped on top of Astrid, sinking her against the bed, and laughter invaded the bedroom. Astrid's legs went round her waist, giggling at her Alpha's tickling fingers.

Camicazi hugged Hofferson's small dimensions. They would change. Soon, Astrid's body would change completely. Her belly would swell; her breast's mass would dilate. Her spicy pheromones would adopt another scent. And it would blind the Alpha with biological commands of eternal vigil and protection.

Camicazi bit the shoulder that had received the first imprint. She bit it, like Astrid had asked, and the mirth soon transformed into moans. Camicazi bit her clavicle, her nipples, the spirals of her ribs. She even bit the top of her nose, licking from it vestiges of her Alpha's expulsion. Such a beautiful face. By the Gods, how Camicazi wanted her. Her hands encircled the roundness of Astrid's cheekbones, looking at her Omega with adoration.

Her mother had protested, in a countless occasions, that Hofferson was going to be a failure as consort. It wasn't a surprising reaction, because with that temper, Astrid usually earned more enemies than allies, most of the times.

_Too scrawny, _Bertha had qualified her, grimacing_. Scrawny Omegas are no good at giving birth._

"So, next time you want me to do _right_, eh?" They kissed open-mouthed, their tongues heating up a new duel. Astrid tightened up her legs, her hands buried in Camicazi's short hair. Unlike Astrid's straight texture, Camicazi's golden curls were a rebel mop, and Astrid loved them. "Explain it to me, smartass: What exactly _doing it right_ implies?" She finished the kiss with a lifted eyebrow. Astrid's bare toes caressed her thigh with provocation, both pair of legs loosening and contracting.

"You'd never… done it before?"

Camicazi shook her head. Her past conquests weren't a secret. Omegas, Betas and even other Alphas, Camicazi had tasted them all. "One time, almost… But, no. Never." Between Alphas it could be a game, both conscious that a product would never be produced. A power game. "It will be the first time that I do this…" She intercrossed their sexes again, trembling sighs blowing from Astrid's lips, at the parody of their future union. Camicazi pressed their axes, until not a centimeter of distance wer separated them. Astrid groaned. "It will be the first time that I take my Omega… to fill her completely."

"Yes—it's what I want."

Their throbbing middles kissed, two types of serums mixing with rebounded desire. "I'll give you what you want, Astrid. You know it—I'll always give you what you want." Even though, she made it hard for her Omega to get it. She made her work for it. Camicazi didn't give in to Astrid's whims, so easily.

However, this desire would be a great exception. The next heat, she'll take her wife on the first mouthful of her pheromones, no matter where they would be. She would bite her, mounts her, and plug her up.

"Only—I only want you, Cami."

Camicazi lunged on, thrusting. She snarled. Then she lowered herself until she had Astrid's rosy folds in front of her noses. She opened them up, and _sucked_.

She paused. She smiled.

When she rearranged her body in such a way that her center was received by the mouth of her Omega, both moaned at the same compass. Astrid sunk herself in her flavor, in her medicine, surely imagining all that nectar invading her, since _now_.

-_Soon. _She promised, staring down at Astrid's twitching opening. –_Soon._

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

The table wouldn't resist much longer.

Tuffnut moaned whenever he felt his Alpha slide inside. It was so delicious. Tuffnut could do this, infinitely. Only this mattered: his hips ascending and descending, his hands clinging to Snotlout's fortified chest, his dreadlocks being pulled when a kiss was demanded. Moaning, when Tuffnut's nirvana felt almost at his reach. "Nnnnnnng."

Snotlout panted a dizzy "Huh?" his eyes never sliding away from the creature above him. He was holding Tuffnut's hips in perpetual support, feeding on his Omega's thrusts. "Want me to be on top of you, again?"

Tuffnut moaned in negative, hurrying their rhythm. "Knnnnnng. _Knooooooooot."_

Snotlout moaned along with him. He got up from the table just enough to sit on it, sheltering the blond's buttocks. "Uuuuh, damn it, Tuff! You're just as tight as the first time—Uuuugh. Frigg, you feel it?"

Assenting, the viking secured himself on Snotlout's shoulders. His collar bounced back and forth, with the force of their thrusting. "Ugh! It's so big. I almost… Almost…" Snotlout surprised him, leaving the table entirely, with him in his arms. Tuff scarcely had time to hug the waist of the Alpha with his legs. Snotlout took them towards the nearest wall, flattening Tuffnut against hard wood. He opened his Omega in every sense of the word, parting his gold-haired legs. Snotlout's pelvis buried itself to the root, his face snarling and heaving. "Yeah, yeah, right _there_. Ah, don't stop! Oh, oh, oh, it's coming, uuuuuh—so big, Snotlout."

It was _enormous_.

The knot grew, grew, and grew, stretching inner walls of velvet warm, each time, with more persistence. In the beginning, it would always feel like that Tuffnut wouldn't bear it—He would doubt for a second—but then he'd curse the Gods, and would simply accept the reality.

Like now.

His body was impaled with a final attack, the knot inflating and blocking release. Snotlout twisted his hips in circled motions, almost howling, relishing at the pressure. He bit Tuffnut's lower lip savagely, his chin, his biceps when reached them. He bit his extended neck, when Tuffnut hit head head against the wall, the density of the knot setting off his orgasm like a Zippleback's explosion.

Snotlout took his weeping member, helping his Omega to empty himself, soft caresses working with expertise. Tuffnut sobbed. It was too much.

"You won't be able to sit right… in a week."

Tuffnut assented to the roof.

His nipple was teased, Snotlout's tongue acting like a spongy viper. His piercing felt the sharp pull of suction. Tuffnut gasped. His Alpha's hips were unrelenting, surging non-stop. "Oh, maaaan! Feels like—like you're gonna split me in two."

More suction, now his lips dragging over his pulse. A whisper followed, for Tuffnut's ears only, imprinting Tuffnut's skin only. "I'd never do that. I wouldn't hurt you like that."

The younger Thorston swallowed, hard. He got drunk just from hearing something like that. "Kiss me. Come on, kiss me."

Snotlout kissed just like he made love: brutally. He didn't ask permission, didn't hold back. The filthier, the better. Their tongues struggled for dominion, not caring who won or lost. Their faces searched for new angles. Saliva run down the corners of their mouths—each inner corner and tooth, conquered. Tuffnut whined at the sensation of _true_ fullness.

Snotlout was inside him, at every inch of his being.

He had Snotlout covering him, from head to toe.

Without breaking their kisses, his Alpha carried him to a new direction, the change of position earning new appreciation for Snotlout's knot. Tuffnut could only tighten his extremities in reaction.

His lover's palms caressed his back, warm. They protected him when Tuffnut was lowered down on the bed, breaking the fall.

Both looked at each other, their noses touching, frozen in the imminent peak. Tuffnut witnessed the moment when his Alpha broke down completely, his eyelids falling with sweet pleasure. Snotlout rubbed their joined noses. He bit his own lower lip, while lava invaded Tuffnut's innards, the knot finally exploding.

Speaking wasn't necessary. It wasn't their style. Snotlout's eyes wore his heart in his pupils. Tuffnut curled up their faces, receiving everything coming from the Alpha.

Absolutely everything.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**To be continued…**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**AN:** Ugh, sorry about the delay, really. Thank for the hits and your reviews! n.n Hope you liked this!

**Nordic Translations:**

**Frigg:** Dear one, beloved.


End file.
